


To The Victor Belong The Spoils

by nefarioustortellini



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy has feelings and doesn't know how to deal with them, Bellarke, Clarke has feelings and refuses to recognize them, Clarke is competitive AF, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group Messages, Humor, Mario Kart tournament, Matchmaking, SO MUCH FLUFF, The crew is done with their shit, i'm such trash, literally I have no idea where this came from, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarioustortellini/pseuds/nefarioustortellini
Summary: The Great Mario Kart War. (Bellamy and Clarke are both stubborn idiots... in more ways than one.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mario Kart, hidden feelings, and Clarke being competitive as shit. What more could you ask for?  
> Comments and kudos provide me with self worth, so feel free to leave those behind.

In all honesty, Clarke probably should have seen this coming.

It seemed so innocent at first, when Jasper and Monty invited the group over for a Mario Kart tournament. Pure, clean fun between friends. That’s all it was supposed to be.

And then Bellamy Blake happened, and Clarke lost her shit.

Everything starts out calm enough. They’re playing one-on-one, the loser switching out as a newcomer tries to take on the champion. And of course, the champion is none other than one Clarke Griffin. So far, she’s completely crushed Jasper, Harper, Octavia, and Miller.

And yeah, okay, she might be getting just a little overconfident. Only a bit.

“ _Hell_ yeah! Suck it, Jaha!”

Wells makes a face at her. “I’m having an off day, alright?”

“Clearly.”

“Shut up,” he retorts mildly, pushing himself to his feet, and leaving the controller on the floor. He disappears into the kitchen, and Clarke is about to call forth her next victim when a hand closes around the controller of its own accord.

A chorus of _“ooh”s_ arises from the rest of the group, and then Bellamy fucking Blake plops down on the carpet next to her, holding up the controller and wearing a shit-eating grin.

“You’ve held the title for long enough,” he tells her.

“Yeah, and you bet your ass I’m gonna keep it,” Clarke snaps back, and starts the game.

Unfortunately, Bellamy’s good. Better than most of the others, except maybe Raven. And sure, Clarke had been expecting him to be a pretty decent player… but she sure as _hell_ wasn’t expecting him to easily beat her in the first few minutes.

He lets out a whoop as Clarke gapes, dumbfounded, at the TV screen. “That was so not fair!”

“Come on, sore loser. Give up the controller.”

Instead of relinquishing it, Clarke’s fingers tighten around the controller. “I want a rematch.”

“No rematches!” Jasper hollers. “You know the rules, Griffin. Let it go.”

“I wasn’t prepared!” she protests. “One rematch. That’s all I’m asking. Bellamy’s the only one here I’ve never played against before.”

Bellamy lifts an eyebrow. “Not ready to give up your crown just yet, huh Princess?”

The nickname causes a muscle to tense in Clarke’s jaw. “Not to _you_.”

His smirk widens and he holds her stare for a long moment. The tension between them is palpable, and for a moment Clarke is struck by the complete absurdity of the situation. They’re talking about _Mario Kart_ here.

But then Bellamy presses play on his controller, and the game is on. There’s absolutely _no way_ she’s gonna lose to him again.

She plays viciously, with a fierce determination that probably isn’t normal to have considering that she’s playing a children’s video game. The race is close but Clarke is refusing to fall behind and eventually she hits him with a red shell and zooms past to victory.

She cheers, throwing her arms in the air in celebration. Bellamy rolls his eyes at her, smiling a little, and someone else grabs the controller out of her hands.

“Come on, Clarke. You had your rematch,” Jasper says. “And you’ve been playing all night. I want to lose to someone else for a change.”

Clarke relinquishes the controller without a fight and stands to head into the kitchen, but not before Bellamy calls out, “Looks like you’ll be keeping your crown for now, Princess.”

And because she is a Mature Adult who does _not_ get pissed over being called a dumb nickname, Clarke grits her teeth and ignores him, marching into the kitchen. Wells stands there, leaning against the counter and absently sipping a can of Coke. Clarke pushes past him and yanks open the fridge, staring inside but not actually seeing anything.

“So,” Wells says, deceptively casual. “You and Bellamy.”

Clarke stands up so fast she almost hits her head on the freezer door. “ _Me and Bellamy_?”

Wells doesn’t elaborate, just raises his eyebrows and takes a sip of his drink, glancing away from her. Clarke huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t like the look on your face. What are you thinking?”

“Pretty intense out there,” Wells says vaguely. “Like, weirdly intense. Even for you.”

She shrugs. There’s something about the way he says it; an undertone in his voice that unnerves her. “I just don’t like to lose. You know that.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is? Nobody else had anything to do with it?”

Clarke narrows her eyes. “What are you trying to say, Wells?”

Wells’ eyes dart across the house to Bellamy, who is now facing off against Lincoln, and then back to Clarke. Then he shrugs his right shoulder and takes another sip of his drink.

Clarke opens her mouth to argue, because if Wells is saying what she thinks he’s saying, then she’s got to set the record straight. But she never gets the chance, because then Raven and Octavia are walking into the kitchen and Clarke’s words freeze in her mouth.

Raven reaches over and plucks the can out of Wells’ hand, taking a sip. Wells just good-naturedly lets it happen, which he normally would do with anyone else, but Clarke doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger on Raven as she moves across the kitchen to get something from a cupboard. Clarke nudges his ankle with her toe and winks at him, glancing at Raven for a moment and then looking back at him. He kicks her shin, a little harder than necessary, and Clarke fails to hide her smile.

“Do you think we should go soon?” Raven says to Clarke, returning Wells’ Coke can to him. The two of them are roommates and share a vehicle, so when they have to leave together.

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t care. We can go now if you want to.”

“You mean you don’t want to take Bell on again?” Octavia teases, hopping up on the counter next to Wells. “Seemed like you really wanted to beat his ass. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so determined.”

Wells catches Clarke’s eye and flicks his eyebrows up, like, _see?_

“Or him,” Octavia adds, as an afterthought. “Usually he’s not that competitive.”

“Clarke brings out that spirit in people,” says Wells, which earns him a glare from the girl in question.

Octavia shakes her head. “No, I think it’s just Bell and Clarke. They kind of get a certain way around each other.”

If Wells’ eyebrows lift any higher, then Clarke thinks they’ll disappear into his hairline.

“Yeah, they have this weird kind of tension,” Raven puts in. Now _she’s_ leering, too. Inwardly, Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I just wanted to beat him, okay? That’s all.”

“Kinky,” Jasper comments nonchalantly as he walks into the kitchen, and Wells chokes on his drink.

It’s not long after that that Raven and Clarke decide to take their leave. Clarke had forgone playing Mario Kart for the rest of the night to avoid any other innuendos regarding her and Bellamy. Not that she can ever get away from Wells and Raven’s suggestive grins every time she so much as glances in his direction. But right as she and Raven are walking out the door, none other than the man himself calls out to her. “See you next time, Griffin, when I beat your ass again!”

And that one sentence turns the fucking tables.

Clarke goes to _town_. The next day she heads out to every game store in town and buys every version of Mario Kart she can find. There is no way that Bellamy fucking Blake is going to get the best of her again.

Except he does. Over and over again. Every single time the group gathers at Monty and Jasper’s place, both Bellamy and Clarke insist on playing Mario Kart. It’s gotten so bad that their friends have started kicking them into another room to play.

Sometimes Clarke beats him; more often recently. But he’s still better than her, easily better, and it drives her crazy. It’s like he’s not even trying to win while she’s over here busting her butt trying to get past his level of expertise.

“You’re insane,” Raven points out during one of her intense practice sessions. “You’re literally fucking insane. Clarke, you’re getting so worked up over a kid’s video game.”

“I am aware,” Clarke answers mildly, focused on the game. She pulls past a computer player and crosses the finish line, pumping her fist in victory, then looks up to see Raven’s disappointed stare.

“You’re the most pathetic person I’ve ever met,” says Raven matter-of-factly.

Clarke just starts a new game, not even bothering to deny it. There’s a pause before Raven continues, “I’m starting to think you have some kind of Mario Kart fetish. Why don’t you just make out with him and get your sexual tension out of the way like that?”

Clarke accidentally crashes her kart into a wall and quickly pauses the game, looking up at Raven, who is standing with her hands propped on her hips and a tiny smirk on her face. “Did you just say ‘ _sexual tension’_? In reference to _me and Bellamy_?”

“Oh, please. Don’t pretend that you’ve never thought about him like that. That you don’t _already_ think of him like that.”

“Raven—”

“Although with you two, I don’t think it’s just sexual tension,” Raven muses, tapping her chin. “It used to be, but now it’s more than that.”

“It’s _nothing_!” Clarke insists. “I don’t like losing. I swear that’s all there is to this.”

Raven’s smirk widens. “Your tomato face begs to differ, Griffin.”

Clarke presses her lips together and tries to ignore her flaming cheeks, turning back to the screen and blocking out the sound of Raven chuckling.

***

**GROUP MESSAGE**

**Members: RAVEN REYES, OCTAVIA BLAKE, WELLS JAHA, JASPER JORDAN, MONTY GREEN**

**RAVEN REYES:**

You were right O. Clarke is mad in denial

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

fuckin knew it. bell is too

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Idiots

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

ikr

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

Is she still on her Mario Kart crusade?

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Oh yeah. Day and night

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

She’s only ever THIS determined when it comes to A Certain Someone

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

This is true.

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

y r they so stupid

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

we are all fools in love

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

I would commend you on that deep statement if I didn’t know that it was a Pride and Prejudice quote.

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

NEEEEEEEEEERDS

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

anyway back to the task at hand

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

we have some work do to bellarke is too stubborn to figure out they love each other on their own

 

**JASPER JORDAN renamed the group – Intervention Convention**

**MONTY GREEN:**

oh yeah renaming the group.  That’ll help a lot

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

U WANNA FUCKIN GO M8

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Watch your fucking language Jordan

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Anyway I’ll interrogate Clarke some more. Maybe she’ll fess up. O you work on Bellamy

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

roger that

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

I can interrogate Clarke, too. Raven, maybe I’ll drop by sometime soon and between the two of us we can get her to admit to something.

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

That could work

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

what do monty and I do

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

be super annoying to both of them whenever possible

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

consider it done

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

this is so wild it feels like some kind of conspiracy

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

or like a secret superhero group or smth. our mission: to make bellarke happen

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

You’re overthinking things

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

It’s just that we’re done with their shit and have decided that they need to get together already

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

Preach.

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

alright then operation make bellarke happen is now commenced. everyone get ready for an adventure

 

**Seen by everyone**

 

*** 

Octavia plops down next to Bellamy on the couch, takes one look at the TV screen, and lets out a long, deeply heavy sigh. “You’re kidding me.”

He presses pause on his controller and looks over at his sister, faux-innocent. “What?”

“You’re actually practicing Mario Kart? It’s not like this is some kind of tournament, Bell. You’ve never been this competitive.”

He shrugs, unsure how to respond. Octavia exaggeratedly rolls her eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

Bellamy doesn’t react. It’s not the first time he’s heard that. He’s about to resume the game when Octavia adds, “You know, this is a really weird-ass way to show a girl that you’re in love with her,” and Bellamy almost has a heart attack.

“ _What_?”

Octavia meets his eyes, and she’s fucking _smirking_. Like the devious little brat she is. Bellamy’s face is burning and he can’t even believe he just heard her say that. “What the fuck, O? I’m not – I’m not in love with Clarke, why would you – I don’t know why you’d say something like…”

His voice trails off as the smirk grows on his sister’s face, and his own face gets even hotter. “This is more serious than I thought,” Octavia muses.

“Octavia – no. _No_.”

“Stop being stupid, Bell. You _are_ in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I…”

Bellamy silently curses himself, because he totally is. And he _hates_ it. Especially now that Octavia’s pointed it out, because now he can’t keep denying it. But honestly, he doesn’t give a flying fuck about winning at Mario Kart; he just wants an excuse to have one-on-one time with Clarke, because honestly she is so adorable when she rages at the screen, and then he’ll insult her and she’ll fling back a biting remark without hesitation and every time she does he kind of just wants to kiss her all the time.

And he absolutely admits _none_ of that to Octavia.

(Except he does, and she calls him “the biggest fucking moron to ever exist on the planet”, and he can’t even defend himself because it’s definitely true.)

When Octavia leaves the room, Bellamy tosses aside the controller and drops his head into his hands, his face still blazing.

***

**GROUP MESSAGE – Intervention Time**

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

I GOT A CONFESSION!!!!!!

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

WHAT DID HE SAY????????

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

that hes crazy in love with her and the only reason he keeps going with this mario kart thing is to get alone time with her

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

that is simultaneously the saddest and the cutest thing ever

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

nah its mostly just sad

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Holy fuck

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

The boy is whipped

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

no kidding

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

any progress on the other end??

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Nothing so far but wells is coming over this afternoon so maybe we can work together to get a confession out her too

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

this feels kinda parent-trap ish

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

that just occurred to me

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

well they ARE basically mom and dad, so

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Anyway wells should be here soon. We’ll let you guys know if there are any developments

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

copy that agent reyes. over and out

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

u r such a fuckin dork

 

**Seen by everyone**

*** 

“Wow. You weren’t exaggerating.”

Wells hangs up his jacket and takes a seat next to Clarke on the couch, where she is _still_ playing Mario Kart. “Has she eaten?” he asks Raven.

“I’m taking care of her,” Raven replies, sitting down on Wells’ other side. “As much as I can, anyway.”

“I’m eating,” Clarke clarifies. “And before you ask, I have indeed moved from this spot in the past twenty-four hours.”

“That’s comforting,” Wells says dryly. The three of them sit in silence before Clarke pauses the game to look over at her two best friends.

“I can feel your judgement radiating out through your pores.”

“It’s not judgement,” Wells says. “It’s concern. I’m a little worried about the lengths you will go to win at Mario Kart. I mean… you are aware that it’s _Mario Kart_ , right?”

“I have to beat Bellamy Blake’s sorry ass,” Clarke answers, reaching for the controller again, but the knowing glance that Wells and Raven give each other stops her. “Did you just come over to try to convince me that I’m in love with him and that this whole Mario Kart thing is just a scheme for me to get in his pants? Because that’s what Raven’s been saying for weeks.”

“Subtle.” Wells looks over at Raven, who shrugs.

“You are in love with him, though,” Raven says nonchalantly. “It’s a fact. You just need to realize it.”

“There’s nothing for me to realize,” Clarke answers immediately, but she says it too fast and in a monotone, and Wells and Raven exchange another glance.

The thing is, she _is_ kind of in love with him. How could she not be? How could _anyone_ not be? But there’s no fucking way she’s going to admit that to them. Not after weeks of denying it. Which is probably her pride talking, but whatever. This whole Mario Kart thing is because of her stupid, stubborn pride. It’s the only thing allowing her to have alone time with Bellamy.

Wells and Raven try for a little while longer to get her to admit to being madly in love with Bellamy, and when it’s apparent that no confession is coming, Wells gets up to leave. Clarke walks him to the door, tells him she’ll see him Thursday night at Jasper and Monty’s place. He’s about to leave when he hesitates, turns around.

His face is serious, much more so than usual. “Look, Clarke…” he reaches up, rubs the back of his neck as he searches for the right words. Clarke waits. When Wells finally speaks, his voice is hesitant. “It’s fine if you’re not ready to admit it yet, but if you’re… if you’re worried about how _Bellamy_ feels, then you really shouldn’t be. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And…”

Wells presses his lips together and looks down, shifting his weight, as if reconsidering what he was about to say. “Just – if that’s the case, then you don’t have anything to worry about, okay?”

“You seem pretty confident that I really am in love with Bellamy,” Clarke says, trying for a light comment, but it falls flat, which probably only confirms Wells’ suspicions.

He smiles slightly. “Yeah, well… I’ve seen the way you look at him, too.”

With that, he goes, leaving her standing in the doorway and feeling more conflicted than ever before.

Clarke turns and heads back into the apartment and curls up next to Raven on the couch. A long silence passes between them before Clarke finally mutters under her breath, “Fucking shit, Raven… I’m in love with Bellamy.”

Raven releases an amused huff and pats Clarke’s head. “I knew you’d come around eventually.”

***

**GROUP MESSAGE – Intervention Time**

**RAVEN REYES:**

FINALLY!!!!!!!! SUCCESS

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

SHE CONFESSED???

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

You bet your fucking boots she did!!!!

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

After I left?? Dammit, I miss everything.

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS

 

**JASPER JORDAN:**

THIS IS SPEC-FUCKING-TACULAR

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

took her long enough

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**OCTAVIA BLAKE:**

but now what

 

**MONTY GREEN:**

now we lock the two of them in a room together and don’t let them out until they get their shit together

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

Isn’t that basically what we’re doing already? By making them play Mario Kart together in a different room?

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

So what do you suggest?

 

**RAVEN REYES:**

I suggest we do the same thing this week… just with a locked door this time

 

**WELLS JAHA:**

I like the way you think.

 

*** 

Next Thursday night, Clarke and Raven arrive at Monty and Jasper’s as usual. Clarke and Bellamy are inevitably banished to their Mario Kart room as usual. Bellamy starts off by beating Clarke in the first race, also as usual.

Except it feels different this time around. Because now Clarke _knows_. She knows she’s in love with him, and that changes everything. It changes the way she sees him, the way she acts around him, the way she perceives his actions around her.

He sits down next to her and his leg brushes against hers and electricity sparks up her thigh, sending shock waves directly to her heart. She makes a joke and the sound of his laugh is better than any song she’s ever heard.

Shit. Raven and Wells were right. She’s really got it bad.

Clarke tries to push it all aside and just play, but it’s hard now that she seems to be hyper-aware of every single thing he does. But eventually her competitiveness takes over, and she starts yelling at the screen as per usual.

She’s in the middle of a spiel about how “ _fucking Luigi needs to get the fuck out of my way, who the shit does he think he is, blocking my path? YOU WILL NEVER BE AS COOL AS MARIO, LUIGI. YOU WILL NEVER BE THE ICONIC ONE YOU LITTLE SHIT_ ”, and Bellamy is doubled over with laughter. His eyes meet hers and they’re just so soft and so warm, and his mouth curves up into a sweet, tiny smile that he rarely ever displays.

Then he opens his mouth and the words that come out shock her more than anything.

“Fuck, Clarke, I love you.”

The room falls completely silent except for the sound of the TV as his words hang in the air. Clarke can literally feel her jaw going slack. Bellamy’s face has turned white as a sheet, his lips slightly parted, as if he can’t believe he really said that.

There are a few more seconds of charged silence before Clarke snaps out of it. Before she can think, a laugh falls from her lips; a laugh of pure happiness.

“Well, shit. That’s a fucking relief.”

And then her mouth is on his with her hands buried deep in his curls, and at first he doesn’t respond and Clarke wonders for a brief millisecond if she’s done the wrong thing, but just as she’s cautiously pulling away he responds with more enthusiasm than she would have thought possible. The kiss is deep and messy, full of relief and joy, and Clarke has to pull away more than once because she’s smiling too much.

“Is it safe to assume that you love me too?” Bellamy murmurs between kisses, his palm cupping her neck.

“Assumptions are dangerous.” Clarke’s breath catches as his lips move down to her jaw.

“Well then…” Bellamy pulls back, just barely, just enough to look her in the eyes. “I guess I should just ask you, then.”

“Good idea." He kisses her neck, and she lets out a tiny gasp. "You should always be certain about these things.”

“Yeah, I mean, the making out kind of clued me in, but I should probably make sure the woman I’m in love with feels the same way.”

“You complete nerd,” Clarke hears herself say, and kisses him again. “Of course I love you.”

He lets loose with a huge, goofy grin. “That’s a fucking relief,” he replies, mimicking her voice from earlier, and Clarke literally cannot resist him.

(The Great Mario Kart War ends in a tie after Raven and Wells find them in there later… much, much later. Turns out, they didn’t even need the locked door.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feel free to leave behind a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
